


Catra At Night

by SimplyAbsolute



Series: Catradora in the Horde One-Shots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, POV Adora (She-Ra), Running, Sneaking Around, so you know how cats just randomly sprint around in the middle of the night?, well... Catra does that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAbsolute/pseuds/SimplyAbsolute
Summary: Adora awakes to an odd sound in the barracks in the middle of the night. Which somehow leads to her sneaking around the Fright Zone to burn off some energy with her best friend.Or, Catra goes zoom in the night.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora in the Horde One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527074
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Catra At Night

**Author's Note:**

> How we all feeling after season 4? Personally, I'm still reeling from everything that happened and I just needed to write some angst free Catradora shenanigans. Please enjoy!

Adora awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of scuffling feet and nails scratching against the metal floor. She turned her head to the right to look at the large LED clock at the end of the room, which read 03:17. It had been hours since ‘lights out’ and no one should be up at this hour, yet here she was lying on her back in bed, listening to the sound of someone doing god knows what in the barracks.

She had her suspicions about who that person may be, as she moved her feet around under the blanket at the end of the bed, in hopes of finding that familiar warmth that always seemed to be present at this time of night. But, when she didn’t bump into anything or feel any heat warm up her cold feet, she grew concerned. _Where is she at?_ Adora thought.

“Catra?” She called out for her in a whisper as she began to sit up in bed.

She looked around the room after a few seconds of not receiving a response, but she couldn’t manage to see anything within the darkness of the room. Well, that was until she felt a thud and saw two wide glowing mismatched eyes at the end of the bed. To anyone not used to this sight, it would have probably scared them half to death, but for Adora is was comforting to know that her best friend was still in the room. _Okay, phew… she’s still here… but there’s something weird about her right now._ Adora thought as she looked at Catra with narrowed eyes.

Catra looked different somehow as she prowled her way up the side of the bed, closer to Adora, before coming to a stop just to the right of her shoulder. She appeared jittery and frazzled at the same time, which was far cry from her usual calm and cool demeanor that she usually exuded.

“Catra?” She said her name again in a weary tone. “Are you feeling okay?”

Her eyes were still wide and dilated as she spoke out next. “Yeah! I feel great Adora!”

_Why is she being so loud?_ She thought before responding in a whisper. “Catra! Shhh you’re gonna wake everyone up… Why are you acting so weird?”

“Weird?” Catra scoffed as she was practically bouncing up and down at this point and Adora just glared at her. “I just… I just… feel like I need to go!”

Adora was confused. She’s never seen Catra have this much energy in her life. “Like, go… to the bathroom?”

“nononoNoNoNONO!!!” Catra shouted again, before being shushed by Adora once more. Her voice was lower when she spoke again, but it still held a very excited tone. “Like, I just feel like I need to run!”

“Run?” _What is she even talking about?_ Adora giggled to herself. “You hate running.”

A shiver racked Catra’s body, causing her hair to stand on end. It became even more poofy than before, if that was even possible, but Adora thought it was really cute. “I know, but I just feel this urge to run around.” Catra spoke. “I feel like I have way too much energy right now.”

Adora continued to think. If Catra really did have this much energy, she needed to think of something to calm her down so that they could both go back to sleep. _Hmmm… what could we do? We obviously can’t do anything in here without waking up the others… Oh! I know!_

Catra was about to bolt from the bed again, but Adora caught her wrist before she could do so. She looked back at her with that crazy look in her eyes and Adora kept her voice calm as she spoke up again. “Hey, if you want to run… let’s just sneak onto the track so you don’t wake up everyone in the barracks.”

“You… sneaking into somewhere? Are **you **feeling okay?” Catra said with a chuckle and it was the most she had sounded like herself from the beginning of this conversation.

Adora huffed. “Of course, I’m okay! I just want to help you…” She said in a barely audible tone, but her friend was still able to pick up on what she said.

Catra smirked at her when she realized that Adora was being serious. She weighed her options and risks before speaking again. “Okay… let’s go!” She quickly got off the bunk and stood up before holding out a hand for Adora to take, who readily accepted the assistance. But to her surprise, when she was fully standing, Catra did not let go of her hand.

“If we’re really doing this, I need you to stay behind me and follow my lead. Okay?” She sounded super serious, but her eyes were still wide, and it looked like she was struggling to contain her own energy right now.

“Okay.” Adora agreed. To her, it made sense to follow Catra in this situation. She had always been better at sneaky around than she had, and it felt good not to be the leader for once.

Catra led Adora by the hand through the doors of the barracks and down a few hallways, before they ran into a problem. There was a patrolling officer walking toward them, and they were approaching at a steady pace. They had about fifteen seconds to do something.

“What are we going to do?” Adora whispered in a frantic hushed tone.

“Shhh! Just give me a second…” Catra swiveled her head, looking for something, anything that they could hide behind, but the hallway was completely barren. Adora saw her clench her jaw, before looking up and smiled. She looked up too to see what Catra was looking at and swallowed harshly before turning her attention back to her friend.

_Oh no…_ She thought. “How do you expect me to get up there?” Adora asked Catra who was squatting down onto the floor and readying herself to jump.

“Don’t worry about it Adora…” Catra sprang from the floor and steadied herself on the pipes running along the hallway ceiling before dangling a hand down for Adora to take. “…Just follow my lead, remember?” They didn’t have much time left and would get spotted any second now.

Adora took a hold of Catra’s hand and felt her friend pulling with all her might and spoke through gritted teeth as her feet started to lift off the ground. “Ugh! Why are you so heavy?” She asked and Adora rolled her eyes before she was finally able to bring her free hand up to the pipe and started to lift herself up on her own will.

But Adora was taking too long and she was struggling to swing her right leg up far enough to catch the pipes to help pull herself up. Suddenly, Catra reached down again to grip the waistband of her pants from behind and started to pull. Adora was taken by surprise, but she appreciated the help. She was nowhere near as nimble as her friend was.

Catra pulled with all be might again and Adora finally caught her right foot on the pipes and lifted herself up at a hurried pace. Her left foot slipped above the pipes just as the patrol officer rounded the corner and continued of their way down the hall.

Adora let out a sigh of relief as she heard Catra giggling next to her. “That was close, huh?” She said through a laugh.

“Close?! We nearly got caught Catra!” Adora said in a still somewhat panicked tone. “How do you do this all the time?!”

Her friend just stared back at her. “First of all, the adrenaline rush is exciting! Second, I’m a lot quicker than you. And third…” She hoped down from the pipes. “…You still need to get down from there.” Catra smirked.

Adora looked down at her. _Right…_ She thought. _I totally didn’t just forget about that…_ Adora honestly didn’t know how Catra did this all the time. She was practically exhausted from this impromptu trip already and they haven’t even reached their destination yet. She scooted towards the edge of the pipes and pushed off, landing nowhere near as gracefully as Catra had done so a few seconds ago, before realizing that Catra had literally given her the worst wedgie that she has had in her life.

Catra laughed at her again as she unceremoniously adjusted her pants and a slight blush spread across her cheeks from embarrassment. After she was done, they continued down the hallway towards the indoor track, and Adora continued to follow behind Catra until they reached the doors to the room of their final destination.

“Finally.” Adora sighed out as she punched in the code to unlock the doors to the room which almost immediately slid open afterwards.

She saw Catra’s eyes light up again as she peered into the empty track room. Her excitement had obviously returned from earlier. “Yes!” She semi-shouted as she left Adora’s side and sprinted into the room.

Inside the indoor track room was darker than Adora had expected. The lights were off, all expect the emergency lights that always remained on, and it was a little creepy if she were being honest. But, everything in the Fright Zone was creepy, so she continued inside, sat down and leaned up against the wall near the entrance of the room.

She observed her best friend go haywire in the room and she looked like she was having the time of her life. She did a few laps around the track, before leaping over some of the hurdles in the middle and jumping into the rafters of the room too. Adora hasn’t seen Catra be this energetic since they were younger. It was amusing to say the least and Catra’s antics went on for a while.

Adora felt herself dozing off just as Catra started climbing a stack of boxes in the back-left corner of the room and she hadn’t realized that she had fallen asleep until she felt her upper body being shaken.

“Huh… what…” She mumbled as she opened her eyes and saw Catra looking down at her.

Catra grinned. “Hey, you fell asleep like thirty minutes ago…” She said through a yawn before stretching.”…And I’m feeling pretty worn out now, so I think we should start heading back to the barracks before we get caught.”

Adora rose to her feet lazily and rubbed her face to clear her mind. “Agreed.”

They exited the track room and stalked through the hallways again, hand in hand once more. When they finally got back to their bunk, Adora flopped down onto the bed and quickly pulled the blanket over herself before turning onto her side and dozing off again. Before she was fully asleep though she finally felt that familiar warmth and rumbling on her feet from Catra curling up and purring at the end of the bed. To Adora, this feeling was more than worth the risk of being caught sneaking around the Fright Zone. Catra was happy and that’s all that mattered to her…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And I hope we get to see canon Catradora in season 5...
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @simplyabsolute and/or Twitter @simplyabsolute1 for updates and other SPOP nonsense.


End file.
